The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a display substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, a display driving method, and a display device.
With various display demands, it is necessary to provide a display device with extra display mode, such as a display device capable of simultaneous double-sided display, or a display device capable of a naked-eye 3D display, in addition to the conventional single-sided 2D display device. If a display device can provide the above-described various display modes, the applicability of the display device can be greatly improved. However, there is no such display device in the prior art which not only provides a single-sided 2D display mode and a double-sided 2D display mode, but also provides a naked-eye 3D display mode.